


crowds

by crimsonfate



Series: Kumpulan Puisi Kepadamu [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ “selamat berjuang” ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowds

kerumunan orang-orang  
di tengah kota ini  
saat menjelang senja tiba  
di tengah kota ini  
bunyi langkah kaki yang bergema  
di tengah kota ini  
atau suara klakson yang dikeluarkan  
di tengah kota ini  
saat menerima pesan lewat hp  
di tengah kota ini  
kau membalas

“selamat berjuang”

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu kumpulan puisi untuk tantangan #NulisRandom2015. Karena tak berhasil memenuhi satu bulan penuh untuk menyelesaikannya, saya taruh di sini.


End file.
